1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative lighting and, more particularly, to a lighting unit that blends into natural outdoor landscaping while at the same time performing a desired lighting function.
2. Background Art
Landscape lighting is commonly used in both commercial and residential environments. It is common to use ground lighting to border walks and driveways, and to accent buildings, trees, yard ornamentation, etc.
Typically, a low voltage light is used for this purpose. The illumination source is typically an area light which projects through 360.degree. or may be focused in a much narrower range as to be directed at an object to be illuminated. These structures commonly employ a vertically extending stake atop which the illumination source is mounted. The stake is pressed into the ground in the vicinity of where the light is desired.
It is also known to couple the lights in series and to run a group of such lights off a single timer or a light sensitive switch. While of late solar powering is utilized, more commonly, the lights are interconnected by an electrical line which is fed from a conventional power supply. A transformer is provided between the supply and the lights.
One problem with this ground lighting is that the lights tend to stand out and commonly detract from the appearance of the landscaping into which they are incorporated. The user generally has few options as to what type of light will be employed. Aside from the fact that the lights themselves may not be attractive or fit into a landscaping scheme, the power supply lines further compromise aesthetics. While the lines may be buried under some circumstances to be out of sight, in other places this is not possible, as when the lights are installed on grounds that are covered with concrete, asphalt, brick, etc.